Sort Us, Oh Mighty Sorting Hat
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: To all Hetalians, have you ever wondered which house would our beloved nations be if they were ever to enter Hogwarts as students? Well, here you are! It's not very accurate, but it's according to my observation, y'know?
1. America

**So, I'm gonna do this by alphabetical order. My opinions on America. Enjoy!** "Alfred Freedom Jones!"

"THAT'S ME!" A voice of an energetic 11 years old responded as he walked towards the stool, the hat on his head

 _Self proclaimed hero and leader, but with little to no ambition, you are the type that won't get along with the Slytherins_

 _Another perfect Hufflepuff on the outside, I see? Loyal and kind, but your patient isn't really the best, and your laziness make you not really the hardest of worker. Not a Hufflepuff_

 _Not knowledgeable at all! Your creativity only extend to superheroes, not wise at all, never think before you do something. Not a Ravenclaw_

 _With your hot blooded personality, you're really daring, brave, and kind hearted. It is pretty obvious where you belong_

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. Australia

"Jett Kirkland!" Jett skipped from the crowd of students and sat on the stool, the hat placed on his head

 _Ah, a Kirkland? Your family had a long history of being in the house of the snake, but you seem quite different_

 _Let's see here, you have little to no ambition at all, not exactly the most cunning, you value fair play, not the leader type, that won't do you any good in Slytherin_

 _Ravenclaw? I see eccentricity, but your imagination does not really extent far, your knowledge is not exactly the greatest. So, no_.

 _Fair play, loyal, and kind, a perfect Hufflepuff from the outside._

 _But I see a potential deep inside of you. Your heart screams kindness, bravery and strength, you are really protective of your brothers, this is the house where you will achieve your full potential_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered, earning another family member on their table


	3. Austria

"Roderich Edelstein!" Roderich walked up, leaving his brother, Leopold, cheering up on him. The aristocrat sat down and the hat was placed on his head

 _Ambitious I see. The great leader that would lead to victory. Yes, I see cunningness, but that won't get you far enough in Slytherin_

 _Not exactly the most loyal and patient, you don't exactly value hard work. That won't do you good in Hufflepuff_

 _Not exactly the strongest, not the kindest since your kindness only extend to your brother, Elizabeta, and Feliciano, not the bravest, not the most daring, not a Gryffindor at all_

 _An aristocrat, I see? You don't seem like it but you value learning above all. Your imagination extend really far musically. Very wise too! I see where you belong now_

"RAVENCLAW!" And Roderich joined the eagles


	4. Belarus

"Natalia Arlovskaya!" Natalia intimidated everyone around her before she moved to the stool and the hat placed on her head

 _Not the most patient. Loyal but your loyalty only extend towards your big brother and sister. Not a Hufflepuff_

 _Your imagination and wisdom does not really extent far enough to be in Ravenclaw_

 _Brave, noble, and strong but not the kindness, I can say that you don't belong in Gryffindor_

 _With that dark mind, obsession for getting recognition from your big brother Ivan, cunning, and ambition, you surely belong in_

"SLYTHERIN!" Even the Slytherins were frightened at first, but at the end they got along


	5. Belgium

"Laura Anderssen!" Laura walked slowly to the stool and the hat was finally placed on her head

 _Like your brother, you have a mind of an investor, but you don't value money as much as your brothers value them. Not ambitious at all, you lack of resourcefulness, not a Slytherin_

 _You have a potential on being in Ravenclaw but you show little to no imagination or individuality, not a Ravenclaw_

 _Gryffindor? Not exactly. You're not the brave and strong type. However, you like to take things easy, you're very mellow, hard working too! Patient and fiercely loyal, it means_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"


	6. Bulgaria

"Nikolai Petrijov" The Bulgarian mentioned stood up while his friend, Vladimir, was holding a sign that said 'GO TEAM!'. Nikolai rolled his eyes and sat down on the stool, the hat already digging through his mind

 _Hmm... Not such a bad mind, not a bad creativity too, pretty wise it seems, but your mind can easily be clouded by yoghurt, Ravenclaw is not really the best for you_

 _You might belong with the snakes, but like your friend Laura, you lack of resourcefulness. Not a Slytherin_

 _Ah, an overwhelming bravery, but you're not exactly the 'action' type. Not a Gryffindor_

 _But it seems that you're the 'seeker' type. Really hard working, very patient and loyal to your friends, you have the mind of a worker, so that means_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"AWW WHAT?!" Nikolai groaned in frustration


	7. Cameroon

"Roshaun Aboya Jamar" Roshaun tried to get on stage when his pet lion cub clawed at his leg, begging him to stay. Roshaun smiled and pet Kokolo, the lion cub stayed quiet. The African sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head

 _I see little to no intention of learning, not bad of a creativity, but your wisdom does not extent far, you certainly do not belong in Ravenclaw_

 _Not much ambition. Your ambition and leadership only extent as far to a soccer tournament, you won't fit in well with the Slytherins_

 _Really hard working I see, but not exactly the most patient. Not really a Hufflepuff_

 _Immense bravery, kind hearted too, really hot-blooded and strong, I can see where you will achieve your full potential_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table clapped in joy. At his table, fellow Gryffindor made Kokolo their official mascot since it's a lion


	8. Canada

"Matthew Williams"

"I'm already here" The whole school was surprised to see a young boy similar to Alfred but with wavy hair and a long dangling curl that looked alot like the Italian brothers' already sitting on the stool. The hat was placed minutes after

 _I see the mind of a tactician. You are a good planner and a logical thinker, but you don't show much trait to be in Ravenclaw_

 _Really brave and daring, but too mellow. You don't seem to fit the bill, plus you have a deep hatred for the Gryffindors ever since your brother was sorted there_

 _Really cunning and an ambition to be recognized, to be seen by the entire world, but then again, you still don't want people to view you as ambitious, you want them to view you as hard-working. You won't fit well in Slytherin_

 _Ah! I see a large amount of loyalty! You're really patient, facing the everyday yells and physical or mental assault by your brother. Ambitious, but you don't use all means to achieve your wish, you work hard using the fairest means, better be_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" None of them clapped, only the Hufflepuffs clapped due to the fact that since Matthew had become an official memeber to the Hufflepuff family, they can see him. Not only was he being sorted to the nicest house, he's not in the same house as Alfred

Life is going great for Matthew Williams


	9. China

"Wang Yao" A Chinese boy with long ponytail walked towards the stool, dragging what seems to be a Korean boy that was clinging into his chest like a koala

"NOBODY SHALL HAVE YOUR BREASTS, DA ZE!" Yao wished he was not sorted to the same house Yong Soo would be in. Yao finally got Yong Soo to let go and sat on the stool, hat placed and everything

 _"Umm... Mr. Hat, sir, could you sort me to a different house? Far away from Yong Soo?"_ Yao asked the hat that was digging through his memory

 _But your little brother hasn't been sorted yet. From your memory, I could say your brother Yong Soo would be sorted to Gryffindor_

 _"Not Gryffindor please..."_ Yao kept chanting

 _Alright, let's see here, really brave and strong, you would die to protect your siblings from any harm or danger, even Yong Soo. But it seems you won't fit well with the Gryffindor_

 _Slytherin? You show no sign of ambition. You're not exactly the most cunning. A leader, yes, but that won't do you any good in Slytherin_

 _Really hard working, I see, loyal and kind, but not the most patient_

 _Ah, but your wisdom, my word, such potential. Really creative and talented I see, knowledgeable too! Eccentric and individual, it is obvious where you belong_

"RAVENCLAW!"


	10. Cuba

"Carlos Machado!" A Cuban boy stepped up the stage and sat down on the stool, the hat placed on his head

 _Not a bad amount of bravery, not a bad amount of kindness, but you held grudges on Americans so I don't think you'll fit in with the Gryffindors_ _Patient and loyal to the people you've considered a friend, really hard working, but Hufflepuff doesn't seem right for you_ _Not a bad amount of knowledge but the deeper side of you scream ambition and resourcefulness, I think you'll do just fine in this house_

"SLYTHERIN!"


	11. Cyprus

"Glafkos Constantinou Mousk-" Before Mcgonagall could finish the name, a quiet Cypriot was sitting on the stool with a bored expression. The hat was then placed on his head

 _Mmm... Quite air headed I must say, you don't really have any intention in learning hard, so not a Ravenclaw_

 _You look like a perfect Gryffindor from the outside, but your mellow and peace loving manner will always cloud your bravery. Not a Gryffindor_

 _Not ambitious at all, not a single bit of cunning, not resourceful, not a Slytherin_

 _With that forgiving mind, peace-making personality of yours and the heart of a child, you would do great here_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"


	12. Czech

"Hedvika Libuše Jelínková"

"OWW OWW! LET GO OF OUR HAIR!" Hedvika pulled her younger brothers' hair. A Polish and a Slovakian was dragged across the room, strands of hair were pulled by Hedvika towards the stool

"Behave while I'm being sorted, alright?" Hedvika finally let go of their hair once the two nodded, tears welling up in their eyes. Hedvika finally sat down and the hat was placed on her head

 _You don't look like it but you display so much love and affection to your brothers. Even though you're really hard-working, you won't get far in Hufflepuff with that kind of patience_

 _Brave and noble, I see. Really strong too! But that won't get you far in Gryffindor_

 _Not exactly the most knowledgeable, not really creative but individual. Not really the wisest, that won't do you any good in Ravenclaw_

 _The mind of a leader. Really ambitious and resourceful, cunning too! I can see where you belong now_

"SLYTHERIN!" The two brothers watched as their older sister sat down on the Slytherin table, they wished they're not going to be sorted to Slytherin


	13. Denmark

"Mathias Køhler!" An energetic Danish jumped up and down and ran towards the stool in excitement. The hat was then placed on his head

 _Ah, a descendant of the Danish vikings I see? But, you don't show much ambition and resourcefulness, not exactly cunning, so no Slytherin_

 _Though you are eccentric, you are not really the most knowledgeable, not really creative, not the most individual, not a Ravenclaw_

 _Immense loyalty and patient, your will to work is really strong, but Hufflepuff doesn't seem right for you_

 _I see power and bravery deep inside of you, prideful too. Really noble and kind, I know where to put you_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Dane jumped down and sat on the Gryffindor table, Mathias high-fived Alfred in progress


	14. Egypt

"Gupta Muhammad Hassan!" The Egyptian walked quietly through he crowds and sat down on the stool, hat placed and ready to be sorted

 _Ahh... Another African? You're really rare here in Hogwarts but here you are, raining down like raindrops. Anyways, let us see here, not a bad amount of bravery, but you don't seem to be the Gryffindor type_

 _Hmm... Not really ambitious nor cunning, not really resourceful so I guess not a Slytherin_

 _Hmm... You're really well-mannered, really knowledgable, you are able to maintain your ancestor's high class civilization that was passed down onto you, you're also loyal, patient, and really hard-working. But where to put you?_

 _Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff... Hmm... Meh, worth to try_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"


	15. England

"Arthur Kirkland!" Arthur walked towards the stool with his head and pride high. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head

 _Tch, a Kirkland? Your family has produced a large amount of Slytherins. Well, with that sinister and cunning mind of yours, ambition and resourcefulness, I see no need to sort you into other houses but_

"SLYTHERIN!" Arthur was quick to be sorted. Alfred knew the Kirklands were born and raised to be Slytherins, but seeing how nice and loyal Arthur was, Alfred thought he might be sorted to Gryffindor instead

Guess he got his hope too high


	16. Estonia

"Eduard Von Bock!" An Estonian with glasses walked through the crowds, leaving his two brothers. Eduard took a seat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head

 _Von Bock? I remembered your father and mother, such talented Gryffindor and Slytherin, it's a shame they left this world tragically_

Eduard held back his tears as he remembered his parents' death, facing dementors to protect him

 _Oh my, I'm so sorry, lad, let's get to the sorting, shall we?_

Eduard wiped his tears and nodded slowly

 _Alright_ _, you might belong in Gryffindor? But you seem different. You're brave yes, but your strenght is not exactly the best, you're easy to frightened too, I guess you won't fit in well with the Gryffindors_

 _Slytherin? You don't show much trait to be there, so no_

 _Patient, really loyal and hard-working, I see? But you don't seem to fit the bill to be in Hufflepuff_

 _What's this? A knowledgeable and wise mind, especially when it comes to technology. You are really creative and eccentric, your individuality is not too bad, so that means_

"RAVENCLAW!"


	17. Finland

"Tino Vai-Vä... Inä... Möinen?" Fenno-Scandinavian names are hard to pronounce. A Finnish boy skipped happily towards the stool with his puppy following him. Tino sat down and the hat was placed on his head

 _Let's see here... Bravery and a determined heart, really strong and daring. You would certainly belong in Gryffindor, but I don't think that's all you can offer_

 _Yes, cunning and resourceful, but your not the leader type since you're pretty relaxed and mellowed out. Not Slytherin_

 _Ah, really educated and eccentric, I see. But alas, your creativity doesn't really extent far, that won't do you any good in Ravenclaw_

 _But the deeper side of you screams loyalty and patience. You value your friends and family above all and you're really hard-working, better be_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"


	18. France

"Francis Bonnefoy!" A charming aura coming from the French boy as he skipped through and sat on the stool, ready to be sorted

 _Hmmm... Brave and noble, but you aren't really the strongest in will nor mind. Not a Gryffindor_

 _Slytherin, maybe?_ Francis snapped from his fantasy as he heard the word

 _"Not Slytherin... Not Slytherin..."_

 _Not Slytherin? Is it because Arthur Kirkland is there?_ Francis grunted and nodded

 _Alright, you're not exactly cunning enough to be in Slytherin, so you're safe, kid_

 _Hard-working and really loyal, but you're not exactly patient enough to be in Hufflepuff_

 _Creative, I see? Really individual. You are an artist deep within. Though your knowledge might not be the best, you show many traits to be in_

"RAVENCLAW!" Arthur cheered the loudest because he's not going to meet the frog in his common room


	19. Greece

"Heracles Karpusi!" The Greek boy mentioned walked sleepily towards the stool, sat on it and let the hat take control. While the hat was digging through his memories, all it found was

 _"Cats cats... Cats cats cats cats... Meow..."_ _A fan of cats I see...? I don't see anything other than images of cats but let's see what we can do_

 _You're a descendant of the ancient Greek people, but you're not exactly the bravest or most active. Not a Gryffindor_

 _I don't see any resourcefulness, cunning, nor a will to manipulate. I don't think you'll do well with the snakes_

 _Really mellow, relaxed, and carefree, you might belong in Hufflepuff, but a deeper side of you screams knowledge, your will to learn is indeed really great, I think you would do just fine in here_

"RAVENCLAW!" When the hat was digging through his mind, Heracles fell asleep on the stool. Other houses would probably yell at him or let him be, but Ravenclaws were the second most tolerant house, so they helped Heracles up and brought him to the Ravenclaw table

 **As a Ravenclaw, I approved of this chapter**


	20. Hong Kong

"Wang Jia Long... Wait, Leon Kirkland? Why are there two names?!" A quiet Canton walked through the crowds, face emotionless as always, Leon sat down on the stool and hat on his head, ready to be sorted

 _Mmm... You don't talk much, do you? You seem to have an identity crisis, having two names from two different side, what should I call you?_

Leon thought long and hard, he was given two names, Mandarin version and English version, but with his Canton blood, he made himself a Canton name. After a few minutes, he finally answered

 _Alright, if that's what you want. Let's see here, snarky and cunning, but not exactly the leader type nor the resourceful type, mellow but you don't seem to fit in neither Slytherin nor Hufflepuff_

 _Really sturdy, I see? Brave at heart, kind, and really strong! You might belong in Gryffindor, but you're really quiet, you won't fit in well with the Gryffindors with that type of attitude_

 _But what's this? Really creative. After years of being pulled by both the Kirklands and Wang, you've gained a lot of knowledge and wits, not the wisest but I think you would fit in here_

"LEI SIU CHUN, RAVENCLAW!" He earned his identity back at the Ravenclaw table. Yao and Arthur accepted him not as Wang Jia Long nor Leon Kirkland anymore, but as Lei Siu Chun, not Chinese property, not English property, but Canton property

For the first time, Lei felt free

 **Alright, here's Hong Kong's backstory if you're still confused**

 **So, an Englishman married an English woman. Both of them made 6 children. But after the birth of Peter Kirkland, the woman died. The Englishman then married a Chinese woman. They also made 6 children. The 5 children were named after their place of birth; Wang Yao was born in China, Honda Kiku was born in Japan, Im Yong Soo was born in South Korea, Xiao Mei was born in Taiwan.**

 **When they were about to name Lei, they had an argument, the man then snatched his birth certificate and wrote 'Leon Kirkland' beside 'Wang Jia Long'. The woman wanted to erase the name, but she was too late.**

 **With the conflict between the man and the woman, Lei was raised in two different ways; According to his English ancestry and according to his Chinese one. Lei earned an identity crisis.**

 **When he noticed his brothers and sister were named after their birthplace, Lei had an idea. Since he's born in Hong Kong, he made his own name. He showed his parents his new name, making the man furious and blamed the woman.**

 **They got divorced, the man went back to the Kirklands, while the woman continued taking care of her children. She adopted a boy she found on the streets of Macau, his name was Chang Wen or Xavier Carriedo, born from a Portugese and a Macanese. And so, from this day on, he used his Canton name**

 **Lei Siu Chun was his name**


	21. Hungary

"Elizabeta Héderváry!" A Hungarian girl was chasing down what seems to be German (or was it Prussian?) Boy with a frying pan. When her name was called, she walked towards the stool, sat down and the hat was ready to sort her

 _Mmm... A hatred towards Romanian, but I won't judge. Let's see, wise and eccentric, creative too. But that won't get you far enough in Ravenclaw_

 _Cunning and resorceful, but not exactly a leader, not a Slytherin_

 _Fiercely loyal and kind, unafraid of toil. Really hard-working but your temper won't get you far in Hufflepuff_

 _Ah, immense bravery and nobility. Really strong, truly the traits of a_

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	22. Hutt River

"Riley Kirkland!" Jett patted his younger brother's back before Riley walked towards the stool and ready to be sorted

 _Mmm... Individual and eccentric, but with no intentions in learning nor creativity, I don't think that would do you good in Ravenclaw_

 _Brave and immense nobility, but your nobility is more towards fame than power. Not a Gryffindor_

 _Not the most loyal, you're hard working but you do not really value fair play, I don't think you would fit in with the kind Hufflepuff_

 _But what's this? Ambitious and picky, your modesty is your way to get great people to your side so that you can actually manipulate them. Better be_

"SLYTHERIN!" Jett's jaws dropped. He thought his brother would at least be sorted to Gryffindor, but like they say 'sibling rivalry'


	23. Germany (I FORGOT!)

**SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT GERMANY, I'M SO SORRY!**

"Ludwig Beilschmidt!"

"WOHOO! GO FOR IT, LUDDY!" The German boy was cheered by an older albino. Ludwig sat down on the stool and the hat was ready to sort him

 _Mmm... Organized, yes. Witty, but you're not exactly the most creative nor the most eccentric, I don't think you would go far in Ravenclaw_

 _Fierce loyalty and kindness, really hard working and unafraid of toil, but with that patience, Hufflepuff is out of the question_

 _Really brave, yes. Strong and noble, but you seem like you're not the type to deal with the energetic Gryffindors_

 _But a mind of a leader, I see? Really ambitious and resourceful. I think you would do just fine in_

"SLYTHERIN!"


	24. Iceland

"Emil Steilsson!" A quiet Icelandic boy walked through the crowds with a talking puffin by his side, yelling "MOVE IT! ICELANDIC ABOUT TO BE SORTED!"

Once Emil, got on a stool, he noticed Lukas was holding a sign that said 'GO SLYTHERIN!' In Icelandic. He's adopted, but Emil knew the Bondeviks value Slytherins above all houses, the Icelandic hoped he would get into another cool house like maybe Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff though (Sorry badgers!)

 _Ah, right there, I see ambitions and the mind of a leader. Resourceful, yes, truly a great Slytherin material. But alas, you hold grudge against the house of the snakes since your adopted family forced you to act like one_

 _With that loyalty and hard-working passion, you looked like a perfect Hufflepuff, but it seems your patience can be easily pushed to the edge_

 _With that hot-blooded interior and bravery, you would do well in Gryffindor, but sadly, you concealed it, not wanting to look like a fool and rejected for being weird_

 _But with that eccentricity, creativity, and wits beyond normal kids your age, a will to learn! You're extroverted interior made you into a dreamer, an inovator, I rest assure you this house will be suitable for you and they're the ones who would welcome people like you_

"RAVENCLAW!"

 **I was conflicted on putting Iceland to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Looking at his interior, he would do well with the lions, many people sort him with the badgers, and looking at his traditions, I choose Ravenclaw instead**


	25. India

"Neeraja Patel!" An Indian boy walked through the crowds, his aura showed a mellowed person. Neeraja sat on the stool and the hat was ready to sort him

 _Like Elizabeta, you're quite extraordinary and adventurous, but I'm sure Gryffindor would not be suitablefor you_

 _Really hard working and mellow, unafraid of toil and fair, truly a perfect Hufflepuff, but then again there's more_

 _With your lack of ambition and resource, you lack the qualification to be in Slytherin_

 _But what's this? A logical thinker and a debater. Really wise and open minded, creative, truly the traits of_

"RAVENCLAW!" And so he joined the eagles, hoping his best friend from Thailand, Kasem Chao, would be with him


	26. Italy

"Feliciano Vargas!" A cheerful Italian skipped over to the stool. Feliciano sat down and the hat was placed on his head

 _Mmm... Not a great amount of bravery. You are quite strong but with that cowardly attitude I don't think you would be in Gryffindor_

 _You can be quickly sorted to Hufflepuff with that cheerful attitude, but you are not exactly the one to work hard_

 _Slytherin? Nobody seems to notice it but you have a great amount of resorcefulness and cunning mind_

 _But I see great intelligence deep in here. You've always been the creative thinker of your family, you are eccentric and great with your hands, not a wise one but no matter, as long as you are eccentric and creative, you belong in Ravenclaw_

 _But where to sort you... Slytherin or Ravenclaw?_

 _"Slytherin please!"_ Feliciano cheered inside of his mind, he wanted to be close with Ludwig

 _Very well then..._

"RAVENCLAW!" And thus, Feliciano never trusted a talking hat ever again


	27. Japan

"Honda Kiku!" A stoic and shy Japanese boy walked through the crowds, panicking inside. When the hat was placed on his head, it whispered

 _Do not be afraid, you are in safe hands_

Kiku sighed in relief

 _Ready to be sorted?_

Kiku nodded

 _Hmm... You show little to no sign of cunning. I see ambition but with only that in your side I do not think you would fit in with the Slytherins_

 _I see bravery and nobility, but with your shyness and quiet personality, I would say you do not belong with the Gryffindors_

 _Ahh... A perfect mix of intelliegence, curiousity and patience, hard working. Seeing how you're really wise and intelligent, curious too, you would be easily sorted to Ravenclaw_

 _You would also do great in Hufflepuff with your sensitive, loyal, patient, and hard working attitude but..._

 _So where do you choose to be?_

Kiku flinched when the hat told him to choose before he looked over at the Ravenclaw table where Feliciano was sleeping

 _The little Vargas boy, I tricked him when I told him to choose between Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but trust me this is no trick this time_ Kiku thought long and hard before answering

 _Very well_

"RAVENCLAW!" And Kiku joined Feliciano, who greeted him with a hug


	28. Korea

"Im Yong Soo!" A cheerful Korean boy who was chasing Yao around while screaming 'YOUR BREAST SHALL BE MINE, DA ZE!' Stopped and walked towards the stool with the hat on his head digging through his memories

 _I do not see any signs of cunning nor resource, I do not see any signs of ambition so I do not think you would do well in Slytherin_

 _Mmm? Creativity, curiousity, and eccentricity, but a lack of wisdom. I do not think I could put you in Ravenclaw since your brother was placed there_

Yong soo pouted

 _I see loyalty and kindness, unafraid of toil, and patience. I think you would do well in Hufflepuff but that's not all_

 _Your bravery and strenght stood out the most and you have great amount of nobility, might as well be_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Even if Yong Soo was placed in a different house than Yao, the Korean would still visit his brother during breaks


	29. Kugelmugel

"Leopold Edelstein!" Roderich quietly cheered on his brother. Leopold sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. Though he showed no signs of emotions, he's panicking inside

 _Mmm... An Edelstein? I do not need to see what you have since you and your brother basically shared the same traits._

 _Cunning and proud, yes. Noble, yes. Loyal, yes. But with that kind of creativity and eccentricity, there is no doubt in my mind you would be_

"RAVENCLAW!" Leopold ran towards his big brother and Roderich welcomed him with open arms


	30. Ladonia

"Ernald Ox... Oxen... Hmm... Oh, Oxenstierna!" Again, Scandinavian names are hard to pronounce. A ginger boy came running towards the stool and the hat was placed on his head

 _You show signs of being a leader, you are prideful but I know that's not all you can offer_

 _Loyalty, yes. But you are not the most patient nor the nicest of person. Not a Hufflepuff_

 _Creative, an artist just like your friend, Leopold. But then again, you don't really show much Ravenclaw traits_

 _I see a hot headed, brave, noble, and strong spirit deep inside of you. I can assure you, this is where you belong_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table emitted to cheers, Ernald joined his fellow lions


	31. Latvia

"Raivis Galante!" Raivis flinched when his name was called. He walked towards the stool and carefully sat down on it, he was nervous. The hat then was placed on his head

 _Not a great amount of bravery nor nobility, I doubt you would fit in with the lions_

 _You display great great talents when you are confident, which is rare, you would have really creative idea, you would be really intelligent, you would display great cunning and ambitious, but that won't get you far in Slytherin nor Ravenclaw_

 _Mmm... Though you show a lot of potential when you are encourage by anyone, you show more traits to be in_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Raivis jumped down and joined the badgers


	32. Liechtenstein

"Lilli Vogel-Zwingli!" Lilli could almost felt her brother's glare as she walked towards the stool, like a sign saying 'Don't you dare touch my little sister!'. Lilli sat down on the stool and the hat was placed down

 _You don't show enough bravery nor strenght to be a Gryffindor, but seeing as if you live with such a sniper of a brother you might be one_

 _Creative, I have to say. You are really curious and eccentric, but alas, you do not show enough potential to be in Ravenclaw_

 _You show little to no traits to be in Slytherin, even seeing through your memories and vision, you show almost no signs of being a Slytherin_

 _But the moment I saw your kindness, loyalty, and admiration for your brother, I can assure you, this is where you belong_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Lilli glanced at her brother as she walked towards the Hufflepuff table. Basch sighed and gave her a thumbs up, he did said the only house he trusted was Hufflepuff, and Lilli was happy, it was a win-win


	33. Lithuania

"Tolys Laurinaitis!" Raivis and Eduard cheered on their (almost) brother. Tolys sat down nervously as the hat started to dig deep in his mind

 _You show intelligence and wisdom, but that won't really get you anywhere in Ravenclaw_

 _Not cunning, not ambitious, not really resourceful. Though you're a leader, you don't really seem to fit in with the Slytherins_

 _An immense bravery and strenght, a sign of a warrior, but then again, I see something deep inside, an great patience and hard working nature, really loyal and kind, I can see you would do great in_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Raivis and Tolys hugged when they were reunited. Meanwhile, Feliks watched the two

 _"I hope I'd be with Liet"_


	34. Luxembourg

"Louis Siegfried Anderssen!" A cheery Louis walked through the crowd after betting with his brother if he would be placed in Ravenclaw. The Luxembourger sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head

 _Let us see here, not a great amount of bravery nor nobility, not Gryffindor_

 _I see you have the mind of a businessman, just like your whole family is. But then again, you're not exactly the type to be in Slytherin_

 _Loyalty and patience. You love your siblings and the people you've befriended, but then again, I see intelligence and wisdom deep in here, I can assure you, in this house you would reach your potential AND be 20 galleons richer_

"RAVENCLAW!" Louis jumped down from the stool and ran towards his brother

"You owe me 20 bucks!" Lars then handed his little brother 20 galleons before the Luxembourgers ran towards the Ravenclaw table


	35. Macau

"Chang Wen- Xavier Carriedo!" Xavier walked throght the crowds calmly and at down on the stool. Such calm posture that would make everyone believe he is not panicking inside. The hat was then placed on his head

 _A same issue as your adoptive brother Lei? What would you like to be called, child?_

Xavier thought long and hard before he answered

 _Loyalty and patience, I see you would be a great Hufflepuff material, let's keep that in mind, but for now let's see what you have_

 _You don't show to be a fighting type, your bravery doesn't really extent far so you don't belong in Gryffindor_

 _With this kind of intelligence and wisdom, you would do well in Ravenclaw, but that's not all I see_ _I see a great ambition. You're a perfect leader when it comes to financial manipulation since your real family is full of great managers and bankers. I see great resource and though you don't show much greed, you show a strong spirit of a gambler. This would certainly beat your Hufflepuff traits, for you belong in_

"WONG CHAO SANG, SLYTHERIN!" His whole adopted siblings' jaws dropped as Xavier walked to the Slytherin table with a Hufflepuff smile


	36. Moldova

"Andrei Popescu!" Andrei skipped to the stool while his brother kept waving his arm around as a sign of 'good luck'. Andrei heard some of the crowd whispering 'Dude, is that a vampire?' 'I thinks so' Even though his eyes are brown, unlike Vladimir's red eyes. Andrei saw his brother glaring at the others before he continued to walk. Once Andrei sat down on the stool, the hat was placed on his head

 _"Mr. Hat, can I be in the same house as big brother?"_

 _Your brother hasn't been sorted yet, but seeing through his history from your memory, he would be in Hufflepuff. But let's see here_

 _Not cunning nor resourceful at all. I am sure you do not belong in Slytherin_

 _Creative I see? You can design your own clothing from scratch but with no signs of wisdom I don't think Ravenclaw is a good choice_

 _Hmm... Brave, yes. But just like Nikolai, you won't belong in Gryffindor with that hard working, patient, and loyal attitude, you would do great in_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" And Andrei was greeted by Nikolai hugging him


	37. Molossia

"Morro Jones!" An American boy wearing a bad boy expression rushed to the stool and the hat was placed as he sat down

 _You display a tough aura, but I see no cunning mind nor resource to actually sort you to Slytherin_

 _You display no creativity nor eccentricity, nor intelligence, I don't think you would do well in Ravenclaw_

 _Brave and a great display of strenght, noble too, you would do great in Gryffindor but there's another side of you that screams loyalty, hard working, and kindness, though you won't enjoy it here too much, I can assure you this is where you truly belong_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Morro blushed in embarassment before joining the badgers who welcomed him and his true nature


	38. Monaco

"Lucille Bonnefoy!" A Monacan girl walked through the crowd with a rich look on her face. When she made it to the stool, the hat was placed and the sorting began

 _You don't show much potential as a brawn. You are noble but that won't really get you anywhere in Gryffindor_

 _I see a hard working passion, but you are not patient enough to be a Hufflepuff_

 _Really intelligent. Just like that Macaunese boy, you show talent in financial management, but then again, you like to use dirty tricks and you have the mind of a gambler, I think you would do in_

"SLYTHERIN!" Francis' jaws dropped as he watched Lucille joining the Eyebrows' house


	39. Netherlands

"Lars Anderssen!" A stoic boy already wearing a blue and white scarf walked to the stool, glancing at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table in progress. When he made it to the stool, he sat down and the hat was ready to sort him

 _Hmm... Another Anderssen? I sorted your sister to Hufflepuff and your brother to Ravenclaw, but you don't seem to fit well to be neither of those two_

 _Noble, brave and a great amount of strenght. But then again, Gryffindor would not be good for you_

 _I see something here, something screaming pride and ambition... And money. Better be_

"SLYTHERIN!" From afar, Laura handed Louis 10 galleons when the Belgian was hanging out on the Ravenclaw table


	40. New Zealand

"Owen Kirkland!" A boy with a pair of bun-like hair and a kiwi on his arms walked to the stool nervously and sat down as the hat began to dig in his memories

 _A half Kirkland? But seeing as if your mind has no ambition even though you have such potential to be a leader, you don't really fit to be a Slytherin_

 _Just like your brother Jett, you show bravery and strenght, you have no problems tackling dangerous wild animals with your bare hands, but I don't think Gryffindor would do_

 _You're intelligent, but seeing as if you can only focus on a passing animal than the real conversation makes me cross Ravenclaw out of the option_

 _A great sense of responsibility, a hard working manner, a loyal and patient personality, it is pretty obvious you would belong in_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Owen ran towards the Hufflepuff table with his kiwi still in his arms and a baby sheep following him


	41. Niko Niko

"Honda Niko!" A Japanese boy ran towards the stool as fast as his legs could and ended up tripping on the stool. Niko fixed himself and sat down, the hat placed and ready to sort him

 _Brave and noble. You don't show much signs to be in Gryffindor_

 _You don't show much cunning mind, but you do show resourcefulness amd ambition, but I don't think that's all_

 _Loyal and patient, hard working and unafraid of toil, you are the perfect Hufflepuff but then again_

 _Your wisdom and intelligence, my word, such potential at a young age, this is not stereotypical but you belong in_

"RAVENCLAW!" And Kiku welcome his little cousing with open arms


	42. Norway

"Lukas Bondevik!" A stoic Norwegian boy walked through the crowds quietly. Emil watched from the Ravenclaw table as he hoped his brother would be in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw. Lukas sat down on the stool neatly and the hat was placed down

 _"Ravenclaw Ravenclaw Ravenclaw Ravenclaw Ravenclaw Ravenclaw"_

 _Hmm... You want to be in Ravenclaw? To be close with your brother? Don't the Bondeviks value Slytherin?_

 _"I don't care. My brother is there"_

 _But your brother is not technically a Bondevik, and as I remember correctly, his real family, the Steilssons, are full of Ravenclaws_

 _Lukas fell silent_

 _You do not know, don't you? *sigh* We do not do that here, we shall see if you're worthy to be with the Eagles_

 _Hmm... A will to learn and intelligence, but then again, you don't show much signs to be in Ravenclaw so I'm sorry kid_

 _You are noble, loyal, brave, and hard working, but those are the only traits you show to be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor_

 _But then again, like all Bondeviks, you show signs to be a leader, cunning and resourceful, I can see where you belong now_

"SLYTHERIN!" Lukas walked to the Slytherin table, disappointed. Emil, feeling a little bit guilty, sighed and walked to the Slytherin table to hug his older brother before running back towards the Ravenclaw table, flustered. Lukas smiled, he was going to tease Emil to no end


End file.
